


blind date

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>"Random blind date Seblaine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	blind date

This is not who he’s expecting. 

A bright eyed ball of curls sits down in front of him. He’s short, and while what looks like a fabulous ass squeezed into dark blue chinos he’s not used to going on a date with someone without abs. Not that he’s complaining. The tiny tummy and the bowtie is quite… _adorable._ Don’t get him wrong, this…Blaine? is very attractive. Bright and sharp hazel eyes, color of sunkissed honey, dark hair that’s barely constrained by gel. Defined arms and biceps, he can tell through his shirt and  a gorgeous smile. What has Santana gotten him into. 

This is why he had originally said no to blind dates. Fucking Christ. 

“Hi. Sorry I’m late. Wow this is a nice place, have you been before?” Sebastian opens his mouth to reply but Blaine keeps going. “I haven’t. Oh, I’m Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you.” And he sticks his hand out. 

Boy he’s in for a treat. 

_______________

This is not who he’s expecting. 

Santana usually has a knack for setting him up with people. And while this…Sebastian seems charming, from first look, he also looks like he could possibly eat him alive. He’s tall, carved from stone. Defined cheekbones and soft, green eyes. Color of a river or maybe a lake in the Fall. 

Easy smile, like he’s keen on getting what he wants (and usually does). A controlled mess of brown hair on top and wow all of a sudden he’s talking _really_ fast. Oops. 

“I’m Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian chuckles lightly and shakes his hand, like he’s amused and he guesses that’s a good sign? He’s not bolting for the front door, so that’s a plus. “Charmed. I’m just curious, does your mouth move that fast with…everything or is it just talking?” 

And _oh.  
_

That pink is not leaving his cheeks any time soon, that’s for sure. 

_________________

That blush is more than an invitation for Sebastian to see how this date plays out. He’s not used to going out with someone who’s shy, they’re usually as arrogant (confident? that’s probably the word he should use) he is. 

“I’m sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous.” Blaine admits, waving his hand a little as if it explains so much more than his words.

Sebastian chuckles. “It’s fine. You don’t have to be nervous though. I don’t bite unless you ask.” 

Blaine’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, is this guy serious. “Does that line actually work on anyone?” 

“Everyone.” Is his simple answer. 

“I can see why Santana would think you need this blind date.” 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, watches Blaine pick up his menu and give it quick once over. “Please, do tell.” 

Blaine sighs, sets his menu down. “No offense, but it’s clear you take looks far too seriously.” 

“No offense but that bowtie is ugly.” 

Blaine laughs and it’s _bright_ and warm sounding and wow, Sebastian hates it. (No he really doesn’t). He undoes his bowtie and tugs it off of him, sticks it in his pocket, opens the collar of his shirt. Is this….playing dirty? Sebastian can’t tell. Because the view of the other’s neck is quite nice. 

“And you? Why do you need this blind date?” 

The shorter chews the inside of his lower lip and Sebastian can tell he’s circling some sort of nerve. Something raw and aching and…he’s not quite sure what it is but he can tell that it’s fresh. Something happened to Blaine. And this is his first step towards getting over it. 

“Needed a fresh start.” 

“And Santana stuck you with me?” He smirks. “She has a wicked sense of humor.” 

“I told her no attractive guys and this is what she stuck me with.” His face is completely serious and then he smiles. “Gotcha.” 

And Sebastian? He _smirks_ but it’s open and kind of affectionate. More amused than anything else. He likes that he’s got a sense of humor. “Cute.” 

“Want to give this date a go? You don’t seem like the type that gives up easily.” 

Sebastian shakes his head. “Do I seem like the type that pays for dinner because you’re quickly changing that decision.” 

“I’m sure I could find another halfway decent guy in here to pay for my mozzarella sticks.” 

Blaine smiles and while it’s still slightly nervous around the edges, he can feel him relaxing by the second, the longer they talk. And maybe Santana knows what she’s talking about sometimes. 

_Blaine is nice, warm. He’s got a great ass and better yet he’s going to be willing to put up with your grade A bullshit. Give him a chance, Meerkat.  
_

Though he’s not going to admit that to her. Not yet anyways.


End file.
